Bra- Demon Princess
by dbzprincessx3
Summary: The world has changed, and the rapture has begun. The great all-mighty demon Vegeta controls the world. Him and his demon minions keep track of the world. Will Bra and Goten defeat Vegeta and overthrow him? Please read :3 B/GT
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hai :3, this is my first fic. I do NOT own any DBZ OR DBGT pwease don't sue me :c. If you do not like Bra and Goten as a couple than I highly recommend that you do not read this. Please don't give me crap on my DBZ logic, (it's just a story, I know DBZ, trust me) or Bra and Goten's age gap. I just love them as a couple. If you're not gonna yell at me, or judge my story, (but I do like suggestions!) than enjoy my fic ^_^!_

**Chapter I**

"AAAAGGHH!" he screamed in agonizing pain clutching his side. He crawls to a nearby bench, clenching his waste, holding onto his dear life. A distinct memory pops up in the back of his mind. The wonderful memories of his life in the past with his love. A tear falls finding its way out of his eye and wanders down his cheek. He began to close his eyes as a black figure in the distance walks closer. He couldn't make out the figures face but the voice... It sounded familiar.

"God… Why do you always have to get yourself into trouble?" It was a female voice, shaky, yet sincere. He couldn't quite make it out before everything went blank. The black figure soon blended in with the darkness of his mind as it wandered far, far away from the world and the woman who had found him.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"H-huh..?" he slowly asked, opening his eyes.

The woman standing over him scrunched up her face, "You're always doing this Goten" she put her hand on her hip, "always getting yourself into trouble!" she let out a sigh.

Goten smirked, "Because I know it's the only way I can get you to come to me".

The woman rolled her eyes, "Getting hurt? Ever hear of calling?"

He sat up from the bed he was laying on, "So cliché Bra'", he said smirking. "I see you've fixed up my wounds".

"Of course. You know I wouldn't let you suffer..." she looked up at him, "So what happened this time?"

Goten clenched his side trying to remember what had happened to him, "I was walking toward that old abandoned fire house, ya' know… Where I usually meet up with everyone else", he stood up looking in the mirror looking at what had been an open wound not even 24 hours ago but was now a scar. _Her powers are getting weaker_, he thought.

Bra was getting impatient, "So get on with the story Goten."

"Drop the attitude", he shook his head.

"Sorry. You know I just worry about you sometimes", she looked down.

"It's alright", he assured, "They found us. They tracked me down. Your father is getting stronger Bra", he looked at her, "And you're becoming weaker every time he finds me".

She scoffed, "Me? Weak? No. I don't think so."

"Bra, look at this wound. You've never left a scar", he lifted up his shirt revealing the eyesore of a scar, "At least not this big".

"I'm not a healer Goten! What do you expect from me? My power is evil, not good. I can't do much, just be happy that I did that as well as I could without being tracked by some demon that would take you or me to my father!"

Goten shook his head again looking at Bra. Never would it have crossed his mind that she would be the spawn of a demon. Let alone the daughter of Vegeta. She just looked… normal. There had to be a twist about her. He sat down and patted the side of the bed next to him for her to sit.

Bra sat down beside him, "I just wish you would stop being out in the open like that Goten" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bra I can't, and you know that. This world has come to an end since your father came about. He's gotta be stopped", he pulled away from her standing up. He placed both of his hands on her cheeks lifting her face up to his, "I don't understand why you don't do anything to stop him. We could train your power Bra, make it stronger than his… you and me together could end this insanity"

She looked away from him, "It's not that easy Goten. He's a full bled demon. I'm half. There's no competition between us. He'd kill us in one shot, he'd have no problem killing me let alone you."

"Bra you don't even know—"

"Goten I know what he's capable of! I've seen him kill thousands of people! I don't want one of the next people he kills to be you".

This time it was Goten's turn to scoff, "Your father will never get the chance to kill me. I'll die with old age before I ever let him get his hands on me".

"Says the guy who gets rescued by me whenever he's hurt!" she gasped at her words, covering her mouth. She doesn't like to speak to Goten like that. She hates making him angry. He'll sometimes go weeks without talking to her after being angry with her. Especially with a remark like that. "I didn't mean that…"

"Humph", he smirked again, "Alright. Don't help me next time. I don't need you Bra", he grabbed his bag that was on the floor close to the door "I won't be coming back after this. Take care B', don't let your father get his hands on you".

"Goten wait!" the door slammed shut behind him. She ran after him, but right as she opened the door he transported somewhere else. Bra sighed, praying for her safety in her mind. _You're always doing this. Just please stay safe and come back. _She closed the door behind her and locked it. _I don't know why you're always leaving me. The barrier around the house keeps us both safe. Ever since you met those friends of yours to overthrow my father you haven't been the same._

She sat on the bed dangling her feet off the side. She clenched her body as her tears flowed down her eyes. She was just as tired as he was living like this, but she knew something he did not. Once he succeeds in overthrowing her father she gets banished to the underworld as well. She didn't want to leave him. She was happy on Earth with him. _Everyday he's one step closer to saving the world. Once he succeeds he can never see me again._ She laid her head down on the pillow. She didn't want to seem selfish, but then again she wasn't being selfish. She didn't want Goten to know that it could happen because then he'd worry and he might not try to do what he's doing. She sighed and rolled over.

_I just don't know what to do.._, was her last thought before drifting off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hai :3, this is my first fic. I do NOT own any DBZ OR DBGT pwease don't sue me :c. If you do not like Bra and Goten as a couple than I highly recommend that you do not read this. Please don't give me crap on my DBZ logic, (it's just a story, I know DBZ, trust me) or Bra and Goten's age gap. I just love them as a couple. If you're not gonna yell at me, or judge my story, (but I do like suggestions!) than enjoy my fic ^_^!_

Chapter II

Goten appeared in front of an old burnt up ware house still angry about his recent fight with sighed, he hated arguing with her. She was one of the few people he had in this life. He didn't trust many people and Bra was one of the few. _I should head back and apologize. I'm starting to feel bad._ His trail of thought was disrupted by the ware house door being flung open.

"Goten!" yelled a young excited blonde girl.

He chuckled, "Hey Maron". Maron was an old childhood friend, she had always been there for Goten. They were always together before the rapture had begun. That was before Bra came into his life. Recently it's just been all about her. Maron hasn't minded much, of course she's met Bra before, and they've hit it off great, but Goten is very protective of her and likes to keep her safe from her father, hence, the reason her house being surrounded by a barrier.

"Where were you? We've all been worried sick!" exclaimed the blonde girl.

"I got into a mix-up at the old fire house. I'm fine now Maron, don't worry."

Maron gave Goten a side mile. "If you say so Goten. Just start being more careful. How's Bra doing?"

Goten glanced down at his feet, "We got into another argument.."

Maron rolled her eyes, "Goten I swear the only thing you've inherited from your father is his looks! Always arguing with Bra, that's your mother's side kicking in, I bet she did nothing wrong this time as well as the last!"

Goten sighed, knowing Maron was right. She gave him a smile. "It's alright. Come in for a bit, then you can head back and work things out with Bra".

Goten nodded his head giving a small smile to the blonde headed girl heading inside. Inside of the warehouse there was dingy furniture, each piece not matching one another. There was a fire pit in the middle of the "living room" of the warehouse in which Maron was cooking some kind of soup in a big round witch brewing looking pot.

"Have a seat", Maron said grabbing a bowl for Goten. He took a seat next to a very young raven haired girl, about 12 years of age.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" Goten grinned.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, "I'm your ONLY niece baka".

"Hey now Pan, that's no way to talk to your favorite uncle now is it?" he nudged her jokingly. Pan gave him a side smile shaking her head and pretended not to hear that last comment.

"I'm find Uncle Goten. How have you been? Keeping out of trouble I hope".

Goten grinned putting his hand on the back of his head, "Now you know that's not possible knowing these times Pan-chan!" she starred daggers at him. She hated being called that. It was what her father and grandfather used to call her... Before their passing. She frowned at the thought of her family being gone. She missed her family so much. Goten was all she had left. Noticing her frown Goten put his arm around his niece. "It's alright Pan", he gave her an assuring smile. She fake smiled back.

Maron soon interrupted with two HUGE steaming hot bowls of soup, "Eat up", smiled Maron, "It's Chi Chi's old recipe." Goten nearly jumped up out of his seat with joy, he couldn't wait to have his mother's soup, it was his favorite dish of hers, even if Maron had made it, Goten knew that being the perfectionist that she is that it would taste just like his mother's used to. Maron chuckled, "They're both for you Goten, Pan and I already ate".

"Oh my Dende THANK YOU!" he exclaimed slurping down both bowls in an instant. Maron watched astonished, even after knowing Goten for years his appetite still amazed and surprised her. Goten let out a loud burp patting his stomach, making Pan, jump up from her seat.

"I guess my comment earlier about inheriting only Goku's looks was wrong. You sure damn got his appetite as well."

"You got that right" said Pan pushing her uncle jokingly. He smiled his father's famous Son grin.

"I like food", he shrugged his shoulders, "Especially food that my mother came up with".

Pan nodded in agreement, "Grandma sure knew how to cook".

BOOM! A loud explosion was heard outside.

"Shit..." Goten said, "This fucker's always finding".

"Goten…" said a concerned Pan, "What's going on? I'm scared."

Goten looked down at his niece. "Stay here", he told her.

"Goten-"

"Maron that means you too! I can handle this myself. Do NOT move from this spot you hear me?!" he yelled. Both girls nodded. Goten transported outside, not wanting to open the doors to reveal the two girls inside.

"Looking for me?" Goten appeared behind a man with lavender hair, smirking.

The man with lavender hair chuckled, turning around, "Goten, you know damn well who I'm looking for", he got threw a punch toward Goten, which he quickly dodged with no trouble, making the man angry, "Where is she?"

Goten let out a little laugh, "I don't know who you're talking about".

"You know damn well who I'm talking about you arrogant bastard!" he flew towards him throwing punch after punch, Goten dodged every one. The man kicked him in the stomach, knocking Goten down. "Now tell me where my sister is…" he gripped Goten up by his shirt.

Goten smirked and spat in his face, "Never in your dreams Trunks".

Trunks, angry, threw him to the floor, he let out a yell, "You better fucking tell me where she is or so help me, I will murder you and your little family inside!"

Goten was shocked, "What family…"

"The one inside of that pathetic shack of a house", he pointed toward the warehouse.

"There's no one in there", Goten said angrily.

"Humph", it was Trunks' turn to smirk, "Do you think I'm some kind of fool? An arrogant baka, like yourself? I can sense their ki's imbecile".

Goten completely forgotten all about ki, even though the girl's ki were a lot smaller than theirs he could still sense them._ I am a baka..._ Goten thought.

Trunks let out an evil demoniacal laugh, "Tell me or they get it".

"Never…" replied Goten.

"Your loss", he pointed his hand toward the warehouse as it began to glow a bright yellow color. "Last chance baka. Tell me or they die."

"PAN, MARON GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE NOW!" Goten yelled.

Trunks laughed demoniacally, "Say goodbye". The yellow color formed into a giant circular shaped blast, quickly heading toward where Maron and Pan were.

Goten quickly transported inside of the house, "Come here quickly!" he yelled. Pan and Maron ran towards Goten, "Hold onto me, don't let go until you're safe you hear me?" both girls nodded. With two fingers touching his head he transported out of the warehouse just in time. The warehouse exploded instantly. Both girls were now facing the lavender haired man known as Trunks.

Trunks turned, facing the two girls, stopping in his tracks. His eyes suddenly widened. He seemed to take notice of the young blonde. His mouth wide open starring at the young beauty. Maron didn't pay him any attention, she was holding young Pan in her arms, keeping her safe as best as she could, trying to calm her.

"TRUNKS!" yelled an angry Goten distracting him, "You fucked with the wrong guy…" he got into a fighting stance, "Give me all you got." He flew towards Trunks, going at him with his all in just one punch. Trunks flew back, as his head flung upwards. Smirking he caught himself. Goten looked at him with anger in his eyes. He came flying at Trunks again, giving it all he got, punch after punch. He kneed him in his abdomen, causing Trunks to lose his breath. Noticing this, Goten kicked him in his head, plunging Trunks down toward the ground, hard. Trunks quickly shot up, sending ki blasts toward Goten. Goten blocked every one, Trunks plunged toward him, Goten quickly transported behind him shooting him in the back with his own ki blast.

"AAAAGGH!" screamed Trunks, "You bastard! I'm gonna' get you for this" as he said this he slowly began to take form of a dark creature. His legs were long and he had a face of a demon. He knocked Goten down with his long legs.

He quickly responded back, "You're not the only one with a special form", he smirked, "Behold", just as he said this he let out a scream. His hair turned blonde and his eyes blue. Goten got in a stance, putting his hands together he started to shout, "KAAA-MEEE", a round blue light began to form in between his hands, "HAAA-MEEE", he screamed out as loud as he could, "HAAA!". With that being said the blue light grew larger and flew out between his hands. The huge light was plunged toward Trunks, knocking him down and vanishing him into thin air.

Goten breathed heavily, his hair going back to its normal color and spiky style. He flew down toward Maron and Pan. "He'll be back, but for the time being we better get out of here…"

The girls nodded, holding onto Goten as tightly as they could, he held two fingers to his head and in an instant was gone.


End file.
